Being in your shoes
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: Chloe did something to let Aubrey and Beca to understand each other.
1. Chloe's plan

All the bellas got really tired of Aubrey and Beca arguing all the time so Chloe had a plan.

First Chloe gathered all the bellas except Beca and Aubrey in a basement.

* * *

**Chloe's plan:**

**Give potions to both of them and put their DNA and let them drink the opposite DNA and let's invite them to a girls night and let the magic begin.**

* * *

"Any Questions?"

Chloe asked.

"When does it end?"

Stacie asked.

"Once they understand each other."

Chloe said.

"Now let's get to work."

Chloe added.

* * *

Chloe went back to her dorm to get some of Aubrey's DNA while she was sleeping.

Chloe checked for Aubrey's comb but there was no DNA to be found so there was only one choice and that is to pull a strand of hair.

Chloe carefully pulled a strand and Aubrey suddenly woke up.

"What the hell?! Chloe did you just pulled my hair?"

Aubrey said.

"I need it for Stacie actually."

Chloe said.

"Why?"

Aubrey asked.

"I don't actually know,see you at girls night later."

Chloe said as she went out.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Beca's dorm...**

Stacie and Chocolat (Beca's cousin) sneaked on Beca while she was sleeping.

Stacie got tweezers and pulled a strand of hair of Beca.

"Thank god, she's a heavy sleeper."

Chocolat whispered.

They went back to the basement and made Lily do the potions and...DONE.

* * *

**This is my first on going story. please leave a review or something. I Don't Own Anything but the story. **


	2. A night with a little magic

**All right, let the magic begin, you can send anything in my tumblr.**

* * *

"I think it's done."

Chocolat said.

Chocolat, Beca's cousin, she's half demon, half witch and half human and quarter cat. Chocolat is Blonde and has sky blue eyes.

* * *

Chocolat prepared the potions.

Beca agreed on this event because Chloe told her that Aubrey isn't coming._ Which is a lie._

Beca went in and saw Aubrey watching with Chloe.

"Chloe! You told me that she isn't here."

Beca said.

Aubrey glared at Beca and Beca glared to her too.

"Hey guys, I made cocktails."

Chocolat said.

"With Stacie."

she added.

"um..thanks? I guess."

Beca said as she got a drink.

"And for you too, Bree."

Stacie said as she gave Aubrey.

"Aren't you three drinking?"

Aubrey asked.

"We already did."

Chocolat said.

"You know, this is really good."

Beca said.

* * *

After the night the girls went back to their dorm.

"I feel so weak."

Beca groaned.

"you better get some sleep,cousin, I better bring you back."

Chocolat said as she carried Beca to her dorm and Stacie followed them.

Aubrey slept at the couch at her dorm.

_"this is going to be fun."_

_Chloe thought._

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**


	3. Beca and Aubrey's unusual morning

**okay I'm going to thank you guys for improving me I learned a lot from the reviews. so let's begin and I don't own pitch perfector the characters.**

* * *

it's morning and Beca woke up smelling like strawberries _"Why does my hair smell like this come to think of it it's pretty awesome." Beca thought._

Beca turned to the other side of the bed and it was. _Chloe? what happened last night? Beca thought_

Chloe woke up all of a sudden and smiled at her and said innocently. "bree, you've seen a ghost or something?"

_what does she mean by Aubrey? I'm Beca not that uptight blonde. Beca thought_.

"Chlo, It's me Beca, not that blonde bitch." Beca said.

"I'm not blind Aubrey, are you calling yourself a bitch?" Chloe said.

Beca stood up to look at the mirror she was shocked that she didn't see her reflection but Aubrey's. Beca rubbed her eyes to check again. _this is a nightmare. Beca thought._

"Aubrey, are you okay? did alcohol give you amnesia?" Chloe asked patting Beca's back

_I need to find Aubrey right now. Beca thought_.

* * *

meanwhile at Beca's dorm, Aubrey woke up in a messy bed and saw Stacie at another bed just across her.

_did I finally hooked up with someone? Aubrey thought._

Stacie opened her eyes and said. "Beca, had fun last night?"

_My girlfriend just nicknamed me after that alt girl? she really needs glasses. Aubrey thought._

"Stacie, why did you nickname me Beca?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie gave Aubrey a weird look and said "Don't make me stupid, Becs, did partying hard gave you amnesia?"

Aubrey grabbed the mirror by the table but instead of her reflection it was Beca. _wake me up now because I can't take this any longer. Aubrey thought._ Aubrey stood up and went to her dorm and knocked. "I can't believe this." Aubrey mumbled. Chloe opened the door and said. "Hi Beca, why are you still in your yesterday's clothes?"

"where's Aubrey?" Aubrey asked.

"she's in the bathroom, you can come in and I'll leave for awhile I have to do something." Chloe said as she left.

Aubrey went inside the bathroom and saw herself naked.

"Chloe,you can't just go in here like that for the second time." Beca said but when she saw it was not Chloe but herself crossed armed.

"Are you my clone? because I want to go back in my body." Beca said as she got her robe.

"no, It's Aubrey,and mitchell I don't know what you did to me and why we swapped bodies." Aubrey said.

"wait, were you touching me while you were in there? you're gross." Aubrey added giving Beca a disgusted look.

"I didn't touch your precious cupcakes or your precious flower I'm not that of a monster." Beca defended.

"and you need to take a bath because I won't let my body smell just because you don't want to see my lady bits." Beca added.

_I'm stripping myself which is kinda weird but hot at the same time what am I talking about I'm not attracted to myself. Beca thought_

"why are you stripping yourself?" Aubrey asked.

"at least I'm not the one blushing." Beca said.

"now go inside and since I'm not uptight than you, you can check me out I actually did that awhile ago." Beca informed as she went outside to pick something to wear.

Aubrey closed her eyes and tried not to look. _this is a nightmare, I'm not like her checking out every girls lady bits who does she think she is? Aubrey thought._

Aubrey opened her eyes and realized she can't reach the soap. _come to think of it Beca has a hot body. Aubrey thought._ then she shaked her head. "what am I thinking?" Aubrey mumbled.

Aubrey was finished and put on a robe. she saw Beca wearing the same dress she wore on the activities fair.

"wait, I thought you hated bright colors?" Aubrey asked.

"since I'm in your hot body I better take care of it." Beca said with a smirk.

Aubrey blushed a little. Beca grabbed the clothes Aubrey should change in.

"you expect me to wear this. a checkered plaid and demin jeans." Aubrey said.

"you have to act like me always think sarcastic and be a badass and wear those piercings." Beca said.

"all of them?" Aubrey asked.

"some of them." Beca said.

Aubrey had some difficulties on putting on the piercings and the eyeliner after that Beca and Aubrey went out to get breakfast and to discuss the whole problem.

Beca ordered the usual she eats when she's having breakfast and Aubrey did the same.

"so I'm going to write some rules in this table napkin." Aubrey said.

"I can't believe this we're in this situation and you still manage to boss me around." Beca said.

they got there orders and Beca said "before you give me the rules let's eat and what have you been doing lately?"

when Beca ate her food there was something different she was feeling and said "I'm feel sorry for you because your body can't let me taste my favorite food."

"now, process this for me so my body won't starve to death." Beca added

"I don't eat chocolate chip cookies." Aubrey said as she ate her salad which in Beca's tongue it's gross so she spits it out.

"what else you don't like? sweets?" Beca said sarcastically.

Aubrey bit a piece from the cookie and Beca said "finally, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to eat this salad which your tongue thinks it's delicious."

after they both had their breakfast, Aubrey said "our first rule is don't check out my body or touch it."

"Aubrey, you'll break all of the rules you'll come up with since hormones are getting into me and possibly you." Beca said.

"but I won't just let you touch me since you and I can still control the hormones." Aubrey said.

"next, don't hook up with Chloe or Stacie." Aubrey continued.

"are you trying to break their hearts? you can't be this cruel to my best friend whom you're dating." Beca said.

"I didn't want Chloe thinking I'm attracted to her." Aubrey said.

"so you're saying I'm going to have sex with my best friend?" Beca asked.

"if you put it that way then yes, if you don't want to ruin your relationship with Chloe then don't ruin mine." Aubrey said.

"fine, and don't touch my stuff my dj stuff because it's important." Beca warned.

"I know what those equipment mean to you and go to my classes I'm the smartest senior and you must not mess this up." Aubrey said.

"I'm bored actually so I don't need to hear myself talking about rules and shit." Beca said as she stood up and left Aubrey behind.

"Mitchell, get back here, what am i going to do?" Aubrey groaned.

suddenly Chocolat, Chloe and Stacie came.

"Beca, why are you so lonely?" Chocolat asked._ not her cousin, is Beca serious? leaving me here. Aubrey thought_.

"come to my dorm, Beca we'll have fun." Chloe said as she smirked.

"sure." Aubrey said as she left to find Beca.

* * *

**I wonder where Beca can be at? I'll update tomorrow.**


	4. Beca and Aubrey's problems

_why the hell is she with jesse? Aubrey thought._

Aubrey got mad and went to Beca and pulled her arm.

"what's the big deal, posen." Beca shouted.

Jesse got confused and asked "Aubrey, are you alright?"

"we have to go, Jesse." Aubrey said pulling Beca far away from Jesse.

"why are you with Jesse?" Aubrey asked angrily.

Beca sat down and cried. _cry? mitchell, you're a badass and badasses never cry. beca thought._

"Beca are you crying?" Aubrey asked sitting beside her and patting her back.

"I have cramps and usually when I was in my body I fight for it." Beca said.

"what do you mean cramps?" Aubrey asked. _why did I ask that. I know why she's having cramps. Aubrey thought._

"let's go back to your dorm, posen, because it hurts like I'm dying." Beca said.

Aubrey grabbed her hand to her back and carried her.

"am I this heavy?" Aubrey asked when they got there.

Beca went to the bathroom and was groaning. _shit, why did I have her period in a time like this. Beca thought._

Beca grabbed a tampon and inserted it.

Beca was done and threw herself to bed.

suddenly Chloe came and asked curiously "what happened to Aubrey, becs?"

Chloe pulled Aubrey closer to her and whispered "let's go out tonight just you, me, stacie or Aubrey if she can come?"

"I don't think it's a good idea, Chlo." Aubrey said.

"what do you mean you don't think it's a good idea, you always get drunk." Chloe said.

"I want to come." Beca groaned.

"bree, you're kind of weak, did you get your period?" Chloe asked.

"can't you tell?" Beca groaned.

"Beca, let's go she needs alone time." Chloe said

Aubrey and Chloe went to Stacie's dorm. Aunrey opened the door and went in.

Chloe pulled Aubrey closer to her and said "since, Stacie is with Chocolat studying math, let's have fun."

_what do I do? if I had sex with my bestfriend it will be weird but I don't want to ruin their relationship. Aubrey thought._

* * *

**I'm trying improve I really am and since some of you guys are trying to improve me for the better.**


End file.
